1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a data corruption prevention method which are suitable for use in, for example, car audio systems mounted in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing car audio systems are configured to receive radio broadcasts or play back compact discs (CDs) according to users' operations when they are mounted in vehicles' dashboards to allow users to listen to sound output through speakers mounted in the vehicles.
Due to their compatibility with vehicles, such car audio systems are generally designed so as to comply with dimensions specified by the Deutsche Industrie Normen (DIN) standard, namely, a lateral width of 178 mm and a height of 50 mm (hereinafter referred to as “DIN dimensions”).
Car audio systems with a large number of operation buttons or a large display screen on a front panel thereof defined by the DIN dimensions have been demanded for achieving various functions and improving visibility of a display unit.
Some proposed car audio systems are provided with a front panel that is openable and closable so that the front panel can be opened to allow insertion of a CD (with a diameter of about 120 mm and a thickness of about 1.2 mm) into a main body of the car audio systems (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-184164).
In such car audio systems, a conceivable method for electrically connecting the front panel and the main body is to provide a contact-type connection terminal for each of a rear face of the front panel and a front face of the main body. In car audio systems including such connection terminals, the connection terminals are physically separated when the front panel is opened, and the front panel and the main body becomes electrically disconnected.